I've Got Your Back
by RaeEcho
Summary: It was a fairly simple mission. Observe. Report. Leave. But since when does anything go according to plan. The Justice League are out of world for a mission, and Young Justice has no back up. There's only one person who can help them now... Not OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I probably shouldn't be doing this. I'm juggling four stories as is, and there's a good chance that I'm going to have some very angry reviewers... My excuse is that the idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's been bugging worse than the monsters in my closet. (When will those pesky monsters learn that I have no intention of playing with them?)

* * *

><p>I've Got Your Back<p>

Part 1/3

* * *

><p>This was a disaster, heavy on the dis.<p>

Apparently the word 'recon' meant something else to the rest of his team, that was different from his own definition.

The mission was simple enough, or was supposed to be at least. Recon. Simple, easy, and Robin was sure he could do it in his sleep. Which he probably could, now that he thought about. He had done it once before, but that's an entirely different story.

It was the simplest mission Young Justice had ever received. Watch Warehouse 17, near the Gotham Harbor, and report any findings of criminal activity.

At first he wondered why his mentor assigned Young Justice to watch the building at all, in his city no less. Batman hated other heroes in Gotham, but all his questions was quickly answered when he hacked Justice League computers, only to find out that a major OP was going down off world. It required a majority of the League's attention, and the triple encryption on the files proved it was top secret. Batman had given the team busy work.

He had a theory that Batman had just selected a warehouse at random and sent the team to it. Then made sure that all major criminals in the city were locked up tight in Arkham. The team couldn't complain about not having a mission, and they would be out of the League's hair for a while. It was a win, win scenario for everyone, but the team. With reluctance, he had to admit it was a good plan. If not for the major arms deal that was happening in the warehouse that night, and by major arms deal, he meant there were enough guns to supply a small army.

Of course that still wouldn't have been a problem, all they needed to do was to observe the deal, and follow the shipment until the League returned. To bad they had strong morals. Aqualad's exact words were, "We can't let them harm innocent civilians." Then of course Wally had to helpfully supply, "What could possibly go wrong?" That was the first indication that things were going to go down hill, fast. Those were famous last words, and he tried to tell the team that, but his protests were ignored.

So, that's were Robin found himself, in a dimly lit warehouse, tied to a pole of some sort, no weapons, and being the only one left on his team that could actually put up some sort of a fight. He blamed Superboy.

Why? First, he had knocked a hole in the warehouse, showing the badies exactly where they were. Then, he went into a rage after one of the henchmen had knocked M'gann unconscious with a pipe, and during his tantrum he threw part of the wall on top of KF and Artemis. The good news was that they were perfectly alright, but the bad news... the lower halves of their bodies were pinned to the ground. Translation... There was nothing they could do until someone freed them, and the only one who could have done it was acting like a moron.

After that, Superboy ran to the lifeless form of his girlfriend only to be exposed to kyrponite. Where the arms dealers got kryptonite was still beyond him, but it wouldn't do any good even if he knew. The fact remained that Conner was lying on the ground like he had the flu, with chains wrapped around him, and a glowing green rock next to his head. He knew it was kyptonite as soon as he saw it, because it looked exactly like the piece he had in his utility belt.

Superboy's lack of training was going to get them all killed, and Robin silently promised himself that if he ever got out of this mess he was going to have a long talk with Superman.

That only left himself and Aqualad to save the day. He could work with that.

They had charged the men at full speed and split up about half way there. Aqualad went left, and he went right. They weren't exceptionally hard to beat by Gotham standards, but their numbers where astounding. He had just finished with his tenth guy, when he realized that he hadn't even made a dent. There were at least twenty left on his side alone. About that same time he risked a glance at Aqualad, and to his horror, he watched him go down with a knife wound to the side.

Panic overtook him and he raced over to his friend. Rookie mistake on his part. Before he made it three steps he felt someone grab him from behind and hold his arms behind him. He reflexively slammed his head back into his attacker's nose, and was satisfied when he was released with a grunt. He just wished noses weren't so hard.

He continued running towards Aqualad, only slowing down to place a well aimed punch, or to jump over someone blocking his path. He almost made it too, but when he was about twelve feet away a man stepped in front of his path wielding a gun. It looked like 9 mm, and he could see the remains of a serial number that had been filed off. It must have belonged to a cop at one point, but whether it came from a dead one or a dirty one was uncertain. All Robin knew was that despite the ridiculous amount of armor he was wearing, a bullet at this close of a range would end in disaster.

"And just what do you kids think you're doing?" The man asked. He was obviously the boss, mostly because henchmen weren't known for their speaking roles in the criminal underworld, and he was huge. No. Seriously. This guy was massive. Superman could still beat this guy in arm wrestle by a long shot, but the man's build was certainly bigger than the man of steel. Which would have been terrifying if he didn't look like a grandpa on steroids. He was a strange pasty white color, and he dark gray hair that was slicked back. Over all he looked like your picture perfect criminal. He was the kind of guy you would expect to be running an operation like the one they stumbled across, or the guy playing the main villain in a underfunded movie.

"Kids your age shouldn't be in a neighborhood like this, it's dangerous." The man said, and Robin had to bite back a laugh. The man was obviously new to Gotham if he didn't know who he was. Plus, that was one of the corniest lines he had ever heard, and he was friends with Wally.

"Dangerous for you, maybe." He replied with a smirk. He really wasn't in the position to be a smart-ass, but he couldn't stop himself.

"You might want to reconsider that statement, considering I'm the one with a gun pointed at your chest." The man said angrily and he stepped forward, sticking his gun out farther to prove his point.

It finally seemed like things were looking up for Robin. Despite the man's size, he was an idiot. Not only was he new to Gotham, he easily angered, and he had just put himself in the perfect position for Robin to take his gun.

Robin discretely moved his feet to prepare himself for his next move and he rushed at the man. He only needed to take two steps, before he put both his hands on the pistol and twisted it sideways, out of the man's grasp. As he went he clicked the safety on, and made sure to finish his move by sidestepping away from the man.

"What gun?" Robin asked innocently. The man merely growled and launched himself at Robin. His fist came straight at him and he ducked under the man's arm at the last second. While the man recovered, Robin quickly took the gun apart and threw the pieces everywhere.

"That the best you got?" Robin asked smugly, and he wished that he had kept his mouth shut. Not two seconds after he had spoke, another fist came at him, and this time he wasn't fast enough. It hit him squarely in the jaw and he went flying backwards. He landed on his back and his head banged against the concrete floor. That guy packed one hell of a punch.

He felt strong arms lift him up and grab him from behind again, but this time there was more than one pair. He would have paid better attention, but his head hurt.

"Tie him up." The man ordered. Robin really wished he knew who this guys was, or at least a name. Calling him 'man' made him feel like he was from the eighties. It's funny what things come to mind when you have a concussion.

Since he really couldn't break free from whoever was holding him until the room stopped spinning, he settled with tensing his joints so he could escape later. He felt the men restraining him take his utility belt, and he inwardly grimaced. His mind kept flashing back to one of his first training sessions with Batman... _Always have your utility belt..._ At that moment, he wanted nothing more to stand up and attack with all he had, but it would probably make his condition worse. He had to calm down, and wait for his chance. Eventually he started passing the time by thinking up names for the 'man'. Curtis? Bill? Then an idea struck him... Greg.

Robin was immensely proud of his new game and he continued making up names until then initial pain and shock from the concussion started to ware off. At first he wished it hadn't. His situation, for lack of a better word, sucked, and he would have liked to remain oblivious to it. He was tied to a thick pole, with some heavy duty cables. They wrapped around his legs, elbows and waist, pinning him to the pole. His arms were behind him, tied at his hands. There was no way he could get free. Whoever had tied him up must have been a boy scout.

All he could do was watch as the thugs tied up the rest of his team and continue on with their plans. He still didn't even know what they were planning, but at this point it didn't really matter. He dropped his head, and closed his eyes. He was so not feeling the aster. What a day for not having any back up. Roy was undercover in Star City and there were no league members to come to their aid... No league members! Robin's eyes snapped open. There was someone who could help them. He was so stupid for not realizing it earlier! One of the only heroes in the world who wasn't associated with the league, in fact they didn't even know of her existence!

All Robin needed to do was contact her...

* * *

><p>AN- Ta-Duh! That's part one! Please leave me a review, they make me happy. Bonus points to you if you can guess who's going to come to Young Justice's rescue. (Please excuse any errors. I'm typing on my brother's laptop and he's missing about five keys, and he doesn't have microsoft word. That means I can't go back and check my punctuation errors, and grammar mistakes. ONE DAY, COMMAS, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!)

-Skit


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I somehow managed to get the internet up and running on my brother's computer... Thus... Part two has been rescued. Sometimes I swear that computer is out for my blood. (So, why don't you use a different computer?) Hey shut up! Nobody asked you! (You did.) No I didn't (Yes you d- wait what are you doing with that bat?) Practicing my future career in pest control! (ACK!)

So now that that's been dealt with... On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>I've Got Your Back<p>

Part 2/3

* * *

><p>To say she wasn't expecting the call was an understatement.<p>

After a long day of doing nothing she was ready to scream. Most of the time Gotham was a deadly city, and full of so much action, thrill seekers everywhere were fleeing the city in caravans. Then there were the rare days like the one she was having… B to the O-R-I-N-G.

She really shouldn't have been complaining, because boring meant the city was safe, as safe as it could be at least. To her it just felt strange; Gotham wasn't supposed to be safe. She had half a mind to go bust some villains out of Arkham just to liven things up. She didn't however act on these fantasies, because Batman would kill her, and it was a school night after all.

All she could do with her time was lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling. Then ponder about why ceilings were always white. When she finally got her own place, every ceiling would be some ridiculous color. Staring with purple.

In all honesty, she had no idea how long she stared at the ceiling. It seemed like the digital clock on her bed side table was mocking her. It sat there smugly, blinking with each second, and she had a sudden desire to throw it out of her window, just to watch as it tumbled to the ground out of her fifth story window. It was a good thing she had some self control, because her dad had already made it perfectly clear that he would not keep replacing every alarm clock she destroyed.

She finally couldn't take it anymore. In one fluid motion, she was out of bed, on her feet, and storming out of her room. She had to do something, or go insane. She didn't have a destination in mind, but she found herself walking down the narrow hallway that led from her room to the bathroom. Somehow her body new that she needed to cool off before she did.

She quickly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her as she went. As mad as she was, under no circumstance was she going to wake her father. It was a rare occurrence when he actually got a day of peace. Besides, it was almost eleven. She should've already been asleep, and at the moment she didn't really feel up to explaining why she was up so late. That conversation would have gone really well. 'Hey dad, I can't really sleep, because I've been trained to stay up all night and catch Gotham's deadliest criminals. But don't worry; I'll still be on time for school tomorrow!' Yep, that would go over so smoothly.

"Get it together Gordon." She scolded her reflection, as she gripped the edges of the sink. "If this keeps up, you'll become a bigger adrenalin junkie than Dick." Wait… Talking to her reflection? That was a little cliché, even for her, but she hadn't been on a mission in so long… Ever since that stupid team started up, Robin wasn't around as much as he used to be. Normally this wouldn't stop her, but after the fifth awkward silence in the Bat-mobile, she had decided to take a break. It just wasn't the same without her 'little brother'.

"Great. Now I'm bored, grumpy, and going crazy." Barbara muttered and she vacated the bathroom without even bothering to remember what she went in there for.

"Please let there be something somewhere that needs to be done." The red head prayed as she made her way to her room. 'Or at least let me get some sleep.' she added mentally, and she got a running jump and flipped onto her bed. It gave a loud squeal of protest, but the old frame held her weight.

All was quiet; it looked like she was finally going to get some sleep. She finally felt her eyes closing, and then a flash of red illuminated her room. In an instant her eyes snapped open, and her breath caught in her throat. What was that?

Then it happened again, and again, and again. It seemed to be picking up speed.

She immediately got out of bed and ran to her dresser to look for a batarang. She always kept them close by in case she needed them, but after her dad almost found one a couple of weeks ago, she had to get creative with her hiding places.

She dropped to her knees and reached under her dresser to pull out her utility belt. To her surprise, it was the source of the blinking. The circular clasp was blinking rapidly, and Barbara paled in recognition. It was Robin's distress signal. He only used it in bad situations, really bad situations. It meant the Batman was unavailable and he was in deep shit.

Without even bothering to change out of her pajama bottoms and over sized T-shirt, she grabbed a pair of shoes, and jumped out her window onto the fire escape. She had to get to the cave and get her gear. Why in the world did she let Bruce convince her to keep it there? For the life of her she couldn't remember, but it probably had something to do with secret identities and what not. Whatever the reason, she needed to keep a spare uniform at her place from now on.

As quietly as she could, she slipped her shoes on and climbed down the fire escape. Some of the rusty metal stuck out in places and a few of the steps were missing, but after using it to sneak out so many times before, she could go down the thing backwards and blindfolded.

As soon as her feet hit the sidewalk, she was running. She had almost two miles to cover, and she didn't know if Dick had that long.

Then of course, her luck caught up with her, almost half a block ahead of her where gangsters, partially hiding in the mouth of an alley. More specifically, wanna be Gotham gangsters. They were the kind of people that thought they could run with the big boys. Dangerous? Yes, most of the time. Smart? Not so much.

There were seven of them, and if one was to line them up right next to each other, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Each of them were sporting white T-shirts, with varying amounts of dirt, and somewhere, whether it be on their pants, shoes, or whatever, were their colors. They were dark and in the poor light, she couldn't tell exactly what colors they had. They were also tall, and had muscles that looked like they were created with steroids, but more likely, a small dose of Bane serum. It was starting to become a major problem in the western distracts of the city. So, that meant they were West Siders, but more importantly, they were along way from home. What were they doing in the supposed 'nice neighborhoods' of Central Gotham?

"Look at this, boys! It looks like someone's up past her bed time." The leader shouted, and his crew laughed behind him. Barbara gritted her teeth a little. She really didn't have time for this.

"Whatcha doin' out so late Red? He asked and he took a slow step towards her. She tried her best to ignore the comment about her hair, but there were some things that just couldn't be forgiven.

"Oh you know... I just decided to take a stroll and see idiots in their natural habitats." She said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" One of the guys asked. She couldn't see him, but he sounded young, maybe a year or two older than her.

"She called us idiots, and with you I don't think she's far off!" The leader snapped, turning to face the direction of the voice. "You've got some nerve on you Red, I'll give you that. So, whatcha doin' out here?" Then, he faced her again and took another step forward. The light from the dull street lamp was barely bright enough for her to see the man's face.

"I honestly don't see how that's any of your business." She said coolly.

"Well, this is my street now."

"Really? How do you figure that? It's not like you can control it or something." Disrespect oozed out of her every word.

"You little- Wait. You look familiar. Hold up a second! You're the Comish's daughter!" As he discovered her identity, his face lit up in a grin. She knew what he was thinking. If she didn't move quickly she would become leverage. A very, very powerful piece of leverage.

"Grab her!" The leader yelled and his crew raced from behind him. At first she was a little impressed. For once she didn't have to listen to some long, drawn out monologue about how and why they were doing this or that, instead it was instant fighting. Sometimes she absolutely loved thugs. The only issue was that she could only use rudimentary self defense skills. Her secret identity was coming back to bite her yet again.

The first man that came at her underestimated her abilities. He tried to grab her and pin her arms to her sides, but instead he received a powerful uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled backwards and landed on one of his buddies. This was going to be way too easy.

The next two had apparently watched their teammate's pathetic attempt at subduing her, and they attacked at the same time.

Barbara quickly stepped back away from the onslaught of punches. They were way better than the first two she fought. They probably had some form of training at one time or another.

When the two men finally realized that they needed a new tactic other than blindly punching, she ran in between them and used the temporary distraction to aim a strong kick at the one-closest-to-her's knee. A strange snapping sound filled the air, making her wince. She didn't really mean to break the guy's bone.

Then to her surprise, the other one didn't attack her. Instead he grabbed his friend and dragged him away from her.

"That's enough!" The leader barked, and she spun around to see him pointing a gun at her, "Where'd you learn to fight like that Red?" He asked. He didn't look the least bit concerned that he was pointing a gun at a minor. The two men behind him did, however.

"Do you really think that the police commissioner's daughter doesn't know how to defend herself?" She snapped. She needed to buy herself some time, and the best way she could think of was to get him talking. Hopefully he would be like every other criminal and love the sound of his own voice.

"Well it doesn't matter now, because you've just made yourself much more trouble than your worth." The leader snarled and he cocked the gun.

"Come on Andrew! She's just a kid!" One the men protested. She recognized him as the one Andrew had called an idiot.

"Nobody asked you Jon!" The leader said evenly and he lowered his gun a little, much to her relief.

"Would you really shoot her?" Another man asked. His voice was strained and with a start, she realized it came from the man with the broken leg. Why was he defending her?

"Last time I checked this wasn't your crew, right Peter?" It was starting to get obvious that Andrew didn't like the insubordination.

"What's the matter Andrew? Losing your nerve?" She taunted, and she instantly regretted it. Andrew growled and fired the gun, but not at her. He had just shot Peter.

"Anybody else got anything to say? How about you Kevin? Michael? Tom? Brandon?" When each name was called the person in question shook their head, "Good! Now that that's dealt with... Bye Red!"

Barbara's instincts told her to run, to do something! She was the god damned Batgirl after all, but she froze. A flash of silver caught her eye. She had to bite back her grin. These goons wouldn't know what was about to hit them.

The street to become deathly quiet, and was only broken when a familiar voice scolded the gangster, "That is no way to treat a lady."

Andrew spun around, only to be knocked unconscious by a black cane.

"Now if the rest of you don't mind, I will be having a word with Miss Gordon." The voice said, and the cane's owner stepped out of the darkness.

Alfred was absolutely brilliant; she finally realized where Batman learned his ninja moves. "Come, Miss Gordon." Alfred said and he gestured for her to join him, "Oh... and the rest you might want to vacate the premises before the authorities arrive in about two minutes." He added as an after thought, and he led her away from the scene.

"Thanks for the save, Alfie." She said when they finally stopped walking.

"You're welcome my dear, but I do believe we have work to do." He said quietly and he walked over to a sleek black car parked by the street. He opened the back door for her and she gratefully climbed in. Sometimes she wondered if Alfred was a meta-human. How had he known she was in trouble?

It would forever be a mystery to her, because now... she had a little brother to save.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Well? What are you waiting for? Leave me a review! (I'm also happy to announce that the majority of you got bonus points.) I hope that was worth the wait! (Super mega bonus points if you can spot the references in this chapter. Warning: They're not easy to spot.)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- It looks like the last chapter for this story... But! I have decided to answer a question before I end this thing.

Soulfulbard asked if this would become a series... The answer is yes... I have yet to decide where the series is going and it may be awhile before I can start part two, but I do have some things already set up for another three-shot. I also know that the series will be centered around Gotham and the team. Where they face off against Gotham's criminals, it's heroes, Alfred, etc. (Maybe a bit of Lucius Fox and Commissioner Gordon?) Sometimes they might just be about Batgirl or Robin. I just don't know yet.

If you have suggestions, I would be happy to hear them. (By that I mean... LEAVE ME SOME IDEAS... ASAP... Whether it be in reviews or PM's... Send me ideas.)

* * *

><p>I've Got Your Back<p>

3/3

* * *

><p><strong>Batgirl<strong>

At first she thought the warehouse would've been difficult to find, even with Alfred telling her the exact coordinates. Gotham was full of abandoned warehouses, but warehouse 17 was easy to spot.

For starters it had a massive hole in the wall. That kind of gave it away. Either Dick's team had made that hole, or whatever bad guys they were up against needed lessons on covert. Plus, there were four guards walking around the perimeter of the building. They were just asking for someone to take them out.

Because she was a good person, that's exactly what she did.

Her location on warehouse 13's roof was perfect. Even though she had no idea why warehouses 17 and 13 would be right next to each other. She would have to ask Batman about that next time she saw him.

Batgirl grabbed her gas mask off her utility belt, careful not to grab Dick's mask by accident. It was strange wearing two utility belts at once, but it was probable that Dick needed his spare, so she brought it.

She secured the mask around her face, and without a second hesitation she jumped off the roof. To her delight, she landed gracefully on her feet. A very impressive achievement if she said so herself. She just jumped off a two story building and stuck the landing. A trick she picked up from Catwoman, and she smiled as she thought of that particular night on the town. Bruce still hasn't forgiven her for it.

She ran at the guards as they were leaving the lit area of the main door way and she pulled out her canister of knockout gas. As soon as she was close enough she threw it at them and was satisfied when it landed in the middle of their group. Apparently they really did need a lesson on covert. Rule one. When you're on guard duty, it's best of you split up, so stuff like that doesn't happen.

Three of the four guards were caught in the smoke and all that could be heard was their coughing. The fourth, however, was backing away from the scene and he was reaching for his radio. Batgirl ran at him and delivered a swift kick to his stomach before grabbing him in a choke hold. The man thrashed in her grip, but she didn't loosen her hold. If he radioed in, more guys would show up, and being dragged into the warehouse wouldn't work with the dramatic entrance she was going for.

The man's thrashing lessened when his oxygen supply ran out. The man was probably about to lose consciousness, she guessed. She was right too, because not three seconds later the man slumped against her. She dropped him to the ground and dragged him over to the other guards, removing her gas mask as she went.

That was easier than she thought it be. The red head clipped her mask back on her utility belt. All she needed to do was find Dick, find a way to kill the power, and find some money so she could get coffee in the morning. If she fell asleep in History again her dad would kill her.

"Alfred, can you hook me up to the power grid for the warehouse district?" She said quickly as she made her way to the side entrance of the warehouse. They would expect someone to come in through the gaping hole in the wall, not the poorly locked door that was almost always partially hidden behind some sort of manufacturing equipment.

_"Can I safely assume that the warehouse district will be experiencing a black out this morning?"_ Alfred's voice sounded through her ear bud, making her roll her eyes at the sarcastic butler.

"It'll only be till I get Robin and his team out." She said as she bent down to pick the lock on the side entrance door.

_"It's rude to roll your eyes, Miss Gordan, and you are aware that the power plant will alert the authorities once the electricity is down?"_ Barbara bit back a curse. She knew that the power plant would call the cops, but Alfred wasn't even in the area, how did he do that?

"It'll take them about ten minutes before anyone gets here." She said and she heard a click coming from the lock she had been working on. With a small grin she pushed the door open and her grin widened when she saw the forklift that blocked the doorway from the rest of the warehouse.

_"I'm in, just give the signal, and please be careful Miss Gordan."_

"Thanks Alfie." She said quietly. Everything was in place for part one of her plan, now for part two.

She climbed atop the forklift and used it's height to get a head start at the rafters. She pulled out her grappling gun and fired it at the roof. When she felt it hook on something, she pushed the recoil button and with a small tug, she was speeding towards the roof, and once she close enough, she swung herself onto the rafters. Happy with her quite ascend upwards, she unattached her grappling gun from the roof and turned to observe the scene below her.

"Damn." Batgirl swore as she examined Robin's predicament. What kind of team was Batman running? The entire warehouse looked like a disaster zone. Two members of Dick's team were trapped under what looked like to be part of the wall. From the way the wall was setting on them, their legs weren't being squished. That meant, that those two were exceedingly lucky. That thing looked ridiculously heavy.

One of them was definitely Wally, but she had never seen the blonde girl before. They appeared to be arguing. It was more like flirting in her opinion, but at least she knew where that missing part of the wall was now.

Another member of Junior Justice League seemed to be slowly bleeding out on the floor. He was probably Atlantean from the design of his tattoos, but other than that he was a mystery. The only thing interesting about him was the person he was unconscious next to. A boy who looked like Superman. A son perhaps? No, that couldn't be right. That big blue doofus couldn't even find the nerve to ask out Lois Lane, besides the kid had to be about sixteen. So, that only left a clone.

Then, there was another girl who looked green a few yards away from the clone. She wasn't the sick kind of green, but her skin was actually green. She was a Martian, she had to be.

But... Where was Dick? She didn't see her little bat brother anywhere, and she was positive that she looked everywhere. Her vantage point in the rafters gave her a pretty good view too. She could see everything from the downed sidekicks to the arms dealers moving their products onto a semi, but still no Robin.

"_Have you found him yet?" _Alfred's voice cut in, and her hand instantly went to her ear bud. She quickly tapped it in rapid fire to send him a message in Morse code. She couldn't afford to be heard, and she had already slipped up with her comment earlier. The message, if she did it right, should have come out like 'No, and I've looked everywhere.'

"_Have you tried looking down?" _Was her instant reply and she could feel embarrassment creep up her neck. Whoops. Without wasting another second, Batgirl looked down and tied to a pole directly beneath her was Robin. Dried blood covered part of his forehead, and his bindings looked like the were about to cut into him. A wave of protectiveness came over her, but the female vigilante fought them back. She needed a level head.

It didn't help that the guy who looked like the man in charge was walking over to Dick's subdued form.

"I warned you that you were going to get hurt." The man said, and Batgirl raised an eyebrow. Cliche much?

"Not as much as you're about to be." Robin replied with a grin, which looked down right evil with the dried blood on his face.

"It's over for you and your team. If you hadn't noticed you've all been beaten. Two of your members are unconscious, one is dying of a stab wound, two are being crushed by a rock, and your not much better off than they are." The man said smugly.

"At least I still have my looks, I can't say the same for you, gramps."

"Ah, youth. You don't need to keep acting brave." The man said in fake fondness and he grinned at Robin, "There's no one here to help you. The Justice League are no where to be found. Face it. You're all alone." The man smirked making Batgirl grit her teeth.

"Not as alone as you might think." Robin said happily and Batgirl grinned as she realized that Dick had seen her. That little genius just set her up for one the best entrances in Bat Family history. She would have to thank him for that later.

Taking her cue, she sent a message to Alfred, telling him to kill the lights in the warehouse. The lights shut off instantly and her efforts were reward by furious yells sounding throughout the warehouse. A smile made its way onto her face and she let out a creepy giggle that the Joker would've been jealous of. Things were about to get fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin<strong>

"Come on, Babs" Robin prayed silently. His headache had dulled down quite nicely leaving him fully aware of his other injuries. Which was not a good thing. If he hadn't been wearing heavy duty gloves, his wrists would've been bleeding. Not to mention that he was starting to lose the feeling in the lower half of his body. Plus, from what he could tell, the thugs were almost done loading the truck. As soon as they were finished they had to take care of their intruders, and that normally meant killing them. They needed help pronto.

He knew that he couldn't rush Batgirl, even though he called her an hour ago. He was just grumpy about his situation. It was kind of hard not be when he was being forced to listen various conversations echoing around the warehouse for an hour and a half. He did learn a lot, however. He learned things ranging from the location of where the guns were headed to Jimmy has a doctor's appointment on Wednesday. He honestly only cared about the former, but Jimmy was sick damn it!

Normally he wouldn't care about Jimmy and for the most part he would tune everything that didn't concern him out, but anything was better than listen to KF and Artemis bicker from under part of the wall.

"This is all your fault!" KF yelled.

"How is this my fault Kid Idiot?" Artemis retorted.

"It just is!"

"Is that the best you got, Baywatch?"

"Watch it Blondey!"

"Gladly! Because anything would be better than watching you!"

"You're on to talk!"

"What's that supposed-"

"SHUT UP!" One of the thugs that was loading the truck yelled, and if Dick wasn't tied up, he might have hugged him. He just got rid of his headache, he didn't need another one.

Luckily, his friends took the man's words into consideration, because they continued the arguing on a much quieter scale. Leaving him able to lose himself in his thoughts.

"I warned you that you were going to get hurt." Greg said from close by. Robin resisted the urge to jump. He really should have been paying better attention to his surroundings. When did Greg get there, but more importantly, why did he have the feeling that someone was watching him? He knew Greg was watching him, but it didn't feel like the same thing. He knew that more than one pair of eyes was starring holes in his back.

"Not as much as you're about to be." Robin replied with a small grin, he was going for creepy, and hopefully it worked. He had to buy Batgirl some time to get there. Unless... Someone was watching him, and that someone happened to be the police commissioner's daughter.

"It's over for you and your team. If you hadn't noticed you've all been beaten. Two of your members are unconscious, one is dying of a stab wound, two are being crushed by a rock, and your not much better off than they are." The man said, but Robin tuned him out. He wasn't really in the mood to listen to Greg's gloating.

"At least I still have my looks, I can't say the same for you, gramps." He snapped, and an idea struck him. Batgirl was always one for making an entrance, maybe he could help her out a little.

"Ah, youth. You don't need to keep acting brave." The man taunted, "There's no one here to help you. The Justice League are no where to be found. Face it. You're all alone." Robin just smirked.

"Not as alone as you might think." Robin said cheerfully and his smile only grew as the lights flickered out. His mask adjusted itself to the darkness and Robin found himself watching Greg stumble around looking for some sort of light. A creepy giggle echoed through the warehouse and he found himself answering it with his own terrifying cackle.

Their drama teacher would've been so proud.

"Hiya Boy Blunder!" A voice said right next to his ear, and he felt the voice's owner hacking at the bindings on his hands.

"What took you so long?" He asks wearily.

"Hey a little gratitude would be nice." Batgirl huffed, but he could tell she was joking, "Holy crap, whoever tied this must be a boy scout." She said angrily and she kept working on getting his hands untied. Robin held back his laughter at her statement.

"That's exactly what I said." He replied and to his relief, he felt the cords fall of his hands. Batgirl backed up and let his circus training take it from there. He contorted his body just like the escape artist had taught him, and he was free in record time.

"Ha! Take that Batgirl. Circus training- 12, Gymnastics- 9!" He proclaimed and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You've got to teach me how to do that, and I still say gymnastics is better" Barbara said in an equally childish manner. He was just about to make his own witty remark, but was cut off guard when she threw a utility belt at him. He caught it before it hit his face, but how could she have known that his had been taken.

"How-"

"Alfred." She said simply.

"I have to help my team." He informed her.

"Go, I've got your back." She promised and the two of them rushed into action.

As he sped over to the downed Superboy, he could hear screams of pain and gunfire as Batgirl took out some of the thugs in the distance. If only they knew that they were getting their asses kicked by a sixteen year old girl, they would never live it down.

As quick as he could, he snatched the kryptonite off the ground and shoved it in the lead laced pocket of his utility belt. It was almost as if Superboy had just drank four cups of coffee, because he was almost up as fast as he was down.

"Where's M'gann?" He asked panicked, but Robin would have none of that.

" Listen to me!" He snapped, "You need to get the wall off of KF and Artemis." He ordered and he must have been dishing out some serious bat-glare, because Superboy did exactly what he told him to. Almost four seconds later he heard Superboy yell as he picked up the wall and threw it. Robin knew that the clone had no idea where he had thrown the wall, but after hearing a massive bang, shortly followed by the crunching of metal, he knew.

He smiled, Superboy had just crushed the the truck loaded down with hundreds of guns with hundreds of pounds of stone. Oh sweet irony.

"What's the plan Rob?" Wally asked as the speedster raced up behind him. Not long after he got there, Artemis and Superboy followed. It was time for him to step up and take command. He should've found the pressure intense, but he didn't. He knew exactly what needed to be done.

"Superboy, Aqualad is down. Find him and take him to Gotham Medical. Ask for Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Tell her I sent you." He ordered and Superboy left to find their fallen leader, "Kid, Artemis, Miss M is unconscious. You need to find her. Get her out of here, and to the bioship. The ship should help her. Once she wakes up, head back to the mountain. We got this."

"Robin, who exactly is 'we'?" Artemis asked carefully as more gun fire and screams came from the back of the warehouse.

"A friend, now go!" He yelled. He could have sworn he heard Wally say that he had some scary friends, but he couldn't be sure. He needed to help Batgirl.

He let out another cackle to her know where he was, and jumped into the fight. The men were running chaotically, with no actual fight pattern, other than to fight off the people coming at them. Amateur hour.

Robin's attacks became one large blur, he attacked using everything his training had taught him. He ducked, dodged, flipped, punched, kicked, and eventually he felt that that's all he had been doing for hours. At one point he sensed Batgirl joining him and they fought side by side. Using each other for moves that one couldn't have accomplished on their own. Like how Batgirl used him as a spring board after he ducked from an incoming punch, or how she tripped an incoming attacker, only for him to fall on Robin's fist. There was a reason that they were the protectors of Gotham, they knew what they were doing.

Then, the action just stopped. There were no more guys to fight. The lights flickered on, and his mask, once again, instantly switched to accommodate the change in lighting. He stood up straight to face the newest threat, and he heard Batgirl do the same beside him. Most of the thugs were lying on the ground in pain, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a few fleeing the warehouse.

A slow clapping came from behind them and they spun around to face Greg. He was smiling. It obvious that he was underestimating them, again.

"Good job. I didn't know you had it in you." He falsely praised.

"Care to give up now, or do we get to kick your butt?" Batgirl asked. Greg frowned at her.

"You're the one who caused this." He accused.

"Guilty as charged." She smiled and she didn't give him a chance to respond because she rushed him. Robin quickly understood what she was doing, and went to help. She delivered a quick punch to his stomach followed by an uppercut, and she ducked allowing Dick to finish him off. He jumped as high as his legs would allow and came down with a powerful punch to Greg's face. A crack filled the air as his fist made contact, and as soon as Greg was down, Batgirl rose from her crouch and rolled Greg over. She whipped out a pair of cuffs and slapped them on him, it was almost as if Greg's fat wrists gave her no trouble at all.

A comfortable silence passed between that was only broken by the approaching sirens of Gotham's finest. The sirens effectively cleared out the rest of the occupants in the warehouse.

"You know you could always join us." He informed her. He likes his team, but having Batgirl there would make it even better. The two them were an unstoppable force when they were together, and she could read his mind almost as well as Batman could. It would also be awesome seeing her reject Wally's attempts to flirt with her. She would give him a new kind of lesson in pain.

"Nah. I've never been good at following orders." She replied with a smile, and Dick thought that was a gross understatement. She was a head strong female superhero running around on Batman's turf. Who had made it clear that he didn't like other heroes in his city, but she constantly asked him to challenge her right to be a vigilante. He never did, and Dick didn't think he could get her to stop if he tried.

"You know you want to go on missions." He said, half pleading with her to join. He missed their sibling rivalry.

"I never said I didn't, I said I didn't want to be ordered around." She corrected with a wink.

"Are you implying that I should become a snitch?"

"Now you're getting it, Grayson."

"Text you the mission details?"

"Please and thank you." She replied, and before he could react, she reached over and ruffled his hair. He yelped back in surprise and he started to yell at her, but she was gone. She had just vanished into the Gotham night.

He finally understood why his friends always complained about him disappearing, but he didn't let it bother him too bad. It looked like he was going to see her more often now, not just in school or around Gotham. Yep, that left him plenty of time to plan his revenge. She was, after all, and informal teammate.

He hadn't been thrilled when they where given the mission at warehouse 17, but now he was happy for it. Now he had his sister back, even if he didn't know how to explain this mess to Batman, it was still worth it.

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>Well I liked it. I thought it wasn't to bad considering I'm awful at fight scenes.<p>

If you liked it, leave a review.

If you didn't like it, leave a review.

If you're a good person, leave a review.

Bad Person? Leave a Review.

If you like breathing, leave a review.

If you don't like breathing, because you are a fish or you just do it to survive, leave a review.

Have you caught my drift yet, leave a review? I want to hear what you think about part one of the_ Gotham Nights series._


End file.
